dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Cerberus Nest
The Cerberus Nest is a Level 32 4-man Nest located near the entrance to the Black Mountain dungeons. The Cerberus Nest has made a return as Cerberus Beginner Nest in a May 2018 update. Lore The Cerberus is a three-headed creature that lives within Black Mountain, known as "the Beast from Hell" and the guardian of Dark Overlord Keep. According to Heraldry Scholar Stas, the beast retreated after the defeat of Black Dragon Karas during the Black Dragon Raid. Also, in one instance, it became involved with a confrontation with Nerwin, who used a harp to put the massive creature to sleep, at the expense of affecting the rest of her army as well. About fifty years after his defeat, the effects of Nerwin's song slowly wore off, bringing forth the return of Cerberus Kakalri. Overview Cerberus Nest is a single instance divided into six zones wherein players must complete each of the objectives in each zone in order to take on the main boss Cerberus Kakari on the last zone. This nest, unlike the lower-level Minotaur Nest, doesn't include complicated mechanics, although it is advised to take this nest on with a party with decent damage and magic resist to clear the Ogre Brothers stage and Kakalri himself. Stage 1: Minotaur Guards Two minotaurs are guarding the gate to Zone 2. Defeat both to proceed. In Hell Mode, Orc reinforcements appear at the minotaurs' last bar of health. Stage 2: Crow Hobgoblin Various monsters can be found in the mine. Bomb Experts can set bombs to explode after some time or roll bombs to stagger players. Pyromaniacs throw explosives to stagger players, and also have a melee combo. Orc Infantry can continously keep one airborne if it repeats the same lifting attack. The boss in this Zone is the Crow Hobgoblin, almost identical to Casitas in the Fortress of the Dark Overlord Army. In Hell Mode, Kobold Artillery can be found on the cliffs in the area. These cannot be destroyed, and will stop attacking once all monsters on the ground have been defeated. Stage 3: Brethren Summoner A Brethren Shaman can be seen on a platform surrounded by Spark Skeletons and Dark Skeletons sealed by crystals. Nearer to the entrance lie crowds of Orc Skeletons and Troll Skeletons. Advancing toward the Brethren Shaman will break the cryatals and activate the Spark and Dark Skeletons. After these are defeated, the Troll and Orc Skeletons awaken and Ghouls will appear with the Brethren Shaman. Killing the boss, the Brethren Shaman, will cause the remaining undead to disappear. Stage 4: Monster Rush There will be three summoning circles that summon various monsters, ranging from Kobold Snipers to Ogres. Kill all monsters to clear the Zone. Stage 5: Ogre Brothers There will be an Ogre Slave and an Ogre Commander. The Ogres have different skills that typical Ogre bosses can usually possess. Both Ogres need to be killed within 10 seconds of the other's death to clear the zone. In Hell Mode, Ogres need to be killed within 5 seconds of the other's death. Boss Stage: Cerberus Kakalri Cerberus Kakari appears as the final boss of the Cerberus Nest. His skills are as follows. *Leap - Digs front paws firmly into ground and takes a jump across the map. Hits players airborne if they are in its landing zone. *Claw Swipe - Frontal attack. Causes pushback. *Claw Slam - Frontal attack. Causes one to be knocked down. Roll backwards to prevent being repeatedly pinned down as this attack can be continuously used. *Leg Swipe - Hind attack. Causes pushback. *Roar - Area attack. Pushes players with low Super Armour a relatively far distance if unobstructed. *Fire Ball - Left head will shoot fireballs in a wide arc. Explodes to cause burn and lifts players. *Fire Wall - Charges up to cast a Fire Wall attack and lifts players and cause burn. *Black Lightning - Centre head shoots out black lightning that causes shock every 5 seconds. Deals Dark damage. *Lightning Rain - Ranged attack that randomly strikes the area. Does not strike areas in close proximity to the Cerberus. *Frost Crystal - Right head shoots out slow-moving crystal(s) that freeze(s) the player(s). *Frost Shower - Charges to shoot many ice crystals in the air, landing to slow players in contact with it. Stays in area for some time, during which its effects retain. *Summons Ironclad Bulldogs at its last bar of health. In Hell Mode this does not happen. Rewards Changelog * [[Pre-Release Patch Updates|'Pre-Release Patch Updates']] ** October 18, 2011: Added. Category:Zones Category:Nests Category:Removed